fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kogu Marlowe
Kogū (全体, Kogū) is a person unlike any other, she is Tsuyo's traveling partner and a member of the team, Seekers. She is known as the Grand Ocean Child(グランドオーシャン子 Gurandoōshan-ko) due to her proficiency in Water Magic. She has an unknown past that even she does not remember about. Said past could hold clues to many things. Appearance Kogū's appearance takes the apperance of a young energetic girl that has slim figure, showing of her feminine figure with an average height for one get size and has light tan skin, from being outside for most time with Tsuyo. Her hair is blue in color, reaching past her neck, and her eyes are also a shimmering blue, showing pure curiosity. While on a job, she wears a rather strange outfit, which consist of black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears an odd silver badge. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also has also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. When she is relaxing, she changes into a sleeveless tight white shirt with a matching scarf that flows near to her feet, with white trousers that are just a little short of being full length jeans. She also has bandages wrapped around her waist, arms and her legs. Kogū's footwear are basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. Personality Kogū is incredibly childish person. She does not enjoy people making fun of her, often throwing a tantrum. She is rather rebellious against going people's rule except Tsuyo's. She will usually begin goofing off, never actually taking things seriously. She will just run off and start to playing, simply just acting like a little kid. She will even start playing pranks with Hogotsu when the situation arises. She is also rather naive. She does not understand certain things, often misinterpreting causing various problems for Tsuyo. She can be oblivious to danger at times, thinking that she is simply playing a game of sorts. Relationships History Kogū's history is extremely unusual. She was created by pure accident in a experiment, somewhere in a remote facility near the mountains. The true purpose of the experiment was to create artificial humans that were created from Lacrima. Unfortunately during one of the process, something went wrong at Cretan point in the experiment, this caused the facility to explode while at the same time giving birth to Kogū. Afterwards, Tsuyo discovered her, injured, while he was heading towards a town to complete a job. He took her along with him to the nearest town and took her to the clinic to get her injures treated. Afterwards however, she began to stalk Tsuyo around almost all of Fiore before he decided to reluctantly let her officially join him on his journey. Since then, she has been with Tsuyo. Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Role-play= *The Three Slayer Collide |-| Storylines= *A Terror Sight: Meeting The Hunter Magic and Abilities Natural Attributes Combat Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Physical Abilities Incredible Strength: Despite her small statue, Kogū has has shown, on different occasions to be quite strong, casually headbutting a Dark Mage with enough force to crack the stone floor when the man crashed upon it. Her physical might is enough for her to clash with Tsuyo and Hogotsu on even terms and block and shatter normal swords. She's also capable of performing very high leaps, as shown from her chasing after Tsuyo. She can also use her strength to kick herself of the ground and propel herself at impressive speed. Incredible Endurance: Kogū is quite durable as she has been shown to take multiple hits and still get back up. She is able to tak Magical Abilities Water Magic Water Magic(水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): Water Magic is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water. This Magic utilizes the element of water. Users of this Magic can manipulate water in any form, regardless of its source. Among the sources seen include rain, the sea and even the user's own body. Kogū is very skilled in using water magic. She is able to combine it with her natural shape changing abilities. Spells *'Hōkai' (泡塊, lit. Bubble Cluster): Kogū gathers water in her mouth and releases it, changing the water to form in the shape of a bubble. She will release a wave of bubbles at her target in at a fast pace. While the bubbles do not serve a attacking role, they are good for creating distractions. *'Suichū' (水柱, lit. Waterspout): Kogū unleashes small wave of water from her mouth or hands. While this spell possesses less damaging potential when compared to her spells, it can still be used as a means of staggering a foe with the torrent of water than causing actual damage. *'Blue Blade '(青羽根, Aobane): Kogū coats her hand in water and moves it in an arc motion while releasing the water, creating a thin arc of sharp water from her hand, that travels towards her opponent and slices them. **'Rain of Blades '(雨の中身, Ame no Nakami): Similar to Blue Blade, Kogū coats her fingers with water and then points them towards her target. She then expels the water off of her fingers, sending five sharp needles of water coming out of her hand, that pierce her chosen target. *'Daikajin' (大渦陣, lit. Grand Whirlpool Encampment): Kogū is able to manipulate the water around her to create a funnel of water around herself, capable of protecting her from incoming spells and attacks while also sending opponents that try to charge her flying back. *'Swan Drive '(白鳥駆動 Shiratori kudō): Kogū cover her body in water and charges at her opponent, slamming into them. She can use this in the air for better results by combining it with her Density Control ability. *'Tentacle Whip '(触鞭 Sawamuchi): Kogū coat her hand(s) in water and changes the shape of the water, thinning it out until it takes the form of a tentacle that is able wrap around her target, allowing her to pull it toward her, as a means of capture or pull herself to it, to move around in a new way. **'Tentacle Wrap '(触ラップ Sawa rappu): A advance version of Tentacle Whip, this spell creates a horde of tentacles that constrict the enemy to the point they are unable to move. *'High Sea Dragon '(高海竜, Kōkairyū ''): Kogū is able manipulate water to gather and form into a medium-sized Chinese dragon that is made up of water. This dragon will then race towards the selected target in a graceful yet aggressive manner and smash itself into the chosen target, crushing it underneath the brutal force force. She can also use a source of water for this spell, increasing the size and power that is placed into it. Imperial Empodiment 'Imperial Embodiment (国実施 Teikoku jisshi): A power-up technique that Hogotsu developed from watching two people who were able to change themselves into their elemental magic. It involves empowering one's self with their magic. Kogū was taught how to use this by Hogotsu, as a means to improve herself. Her Imperial Embodiment is called '''Rising Sea Mode(海面モード, Kaimen Mōdo) as uses her Water Magic to empower herself, increasing her attack power and mobility. She is also able to use her density change to effect her water. *'First Form: Ocean Princess '(最初の形式: 海姫, Saisho no keishiki: Kaiki): By filtering Water Magic throughout her body, Kogū is able to achieve the first form. Upon entering this form, Kogū begins to undergo a few minor changes. Her hair becomes a lighter shade of blue, while at the same time becoming more liquid like. **'Increased Mobility': **'Increased Spell Power': *'Second Form: Sea Queen '(二番目の形式: 海女王, Ni-banme no keishikii: Amaō): Thinning out the magical energy being imbued within their body even further—this causes an even stronger reaction than before; with Kogū and her magic undergoing a seventy-percent fusion with every single part of the user's body sans their heart and head. This form will also cause a major shift in appearance. Kogū's body will turn into literally water with multiple globs simply floating around her. **'Enhanced Mobility': **'Enhanced Spell Power': ***'Sea Queen's Tidal Wave '(海女王の津波, Amaō no Tsunami): Kogū throws her fist forward at high speed in a punching motion, facing her opponent or target, creating a high-speed blast of water that crashes directly into her target with incredible force, causing a great amount of damage. ***'Sea Queen's Roaring Tide '(海女王の轟音潮, Amaō no Gōon Shio): Kogū bring her fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of punches, that send out multiple blasts of high-pressured water. ***'Sea Queen's Royal Trident '(海女王の三槍, Kaihi no Ōsansō): Kogū brings both her arms far back, and then hurls them forward, creating a a spear-shaped blast of water that pierces her opponent. ***'Sea Queen's Rule of Heaven '(海女王の天則 Amaō no Tensoku): Kogū use water to propel herself into the air and delivers a constant barrage of powerful punches similar to Roaring Tide, with power greatly enhanced by the momentum of her launch. ***'Sea Queen's Elegant Dive '(海女王の微潜水, Amaō no Bisensui): Kogū sends blast of water out of her feet to propel herself into the air at high speeds and collides with her opponent, delivering a devistating headbutt. ***'Sea Queen's Waltz '(海女王の円舞, Amaō no Enbu): Kogū preforms a Low, middle and high reverse roundhouse kicks in succession while unleashing water from her legs, sending three blades of water to travel at her opponent at high speeds. Trivia Category:Original Character Category:Caster Mage Category:Water Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female